universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sarafan Brotherhood
This is the profile talking about the Sarafan Brotherhood from Legacy of Kain. Summary Over 2000 years after the Liberation of the human race at hand of the Ancient Vampires, the remaining of the vampires (Descendents of the Ancients) grew in population; in response, the Circle of Nine, guardians of the Pillar of Nosgoth, created the Priests Order of Sarafan to finish the vampire meanance once for all. Led by Malek, Guardian of the Pillar of Conflict, the Order came to decimate a great amount of vampires, leading them to almost the extinction in few decades. Military Structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader(s) *Malek the Paladin (Long-bladed Pike) *Moebius the Timestreamer (Moebius's Staff) Second In-Command *Sarafan Warrior Inquisitors **Raziel (Claymore) **Turel (Long-bladed Pike) Military leaders *Sarafan Warrior Inquisitors **Dumah (Long-bladed Pike) **Rahab (Claymore) **Zephon (Claymore) **Melchiah (Long-bladed Pike) Sponsors/Creators *Circle of Nine **Moebius the Timestreamer, Guardian of the Pillar of Time **Mortanius the Necromancer, Guardian of the Pillar of Death **Malek the Paladin, Guardian of the Pillar of Conflict **Nameless Guardian of the Pillar of Balance **Nameless Guardian of the Pillar of Nature **Nameless Guardian of the Pillar of States **Nameless Guardian of the Pillar of Energy **Nameless Guardian of the Pillar of Mind **Nameless Guardian of the Pillar of Dimension Military units Infantry *Templar (Claymore) *Crusader (Polearm) *Zealot (Battle axes) *Pikeman (Pike) *Swordsman (Sword) *Double Axe (Battle axes) *Daggers (knives) *Katana *Archer (Bow) *Sorceress (Spellcaster) *Inquisitor (Spellcaster. Blade) |-|Weaponry= Lesser symbols of leadership *Moebius's Staff (Moebius. Turel temporaly) Artifacts *The Reaver/Soul Reaver **Balance fragment **Flame fragment Military weaponry Melee weapons *Swords (Swordsman) **Claymore (Sarafan Warrior Inquisitors, Templars) *Polearms (Crusaders) **Pikes (Pikeman, Sarafan Warrior Inquisitors, Malek) *Battle Axes (Zealots, Double axes) *Katana *Knives (Daggers) Ranged Weapons *Bows (Archers) Territories Sarafan Stronghold *'Age founded/conquered:' ~540 - 530 years before the Collapse of the Pillars *'Territory type:' Town sized fortress, surrounded by the Great Southern Lake, it designed with several barracks, towers, watchtowers, sanctuaries, one dock, dungeons and underground caverns *'Inhabitants:' The Circle of Nine, Sarafan Warrior Inquisitors *'Civilians:' No civilian (besides prisioners) resides in the stronghold *'Military:' Unknown amount of Templar, Zealot, Crusader, Pikeman, Swordsman, Sorceress, Inquisitor and Archer troops Uschtenheim *'Age founded/conquered:' Troops were mustered in there 500 years before the Collapse of the Pillars *'Territory:' Small town hemmed in by cliffs *'Inhabitants:' Sarafan Warrior Inquisitors (At the time they were going to kill Janos Audron) *'Civilians:' Unknown *'Military:' Unknown amount of Pikeman, Swordman and Sorceress troops Civilization Stats Tier 11: Exploration: Even that the Sarafan weren't a tradicional Empire or Kingdom, it was known as the strongest fraction in Nosgoth for many centuries, possessing more soldiers and richs than any other city at the time. Power Source Magic: Even though not all the troops use it, magic is ability used by both Inquisitors and Sorceress, including Malek. The magic can be used as healing, increasing of force and explosive projectiles. Conquest Tier 11-C Small City: Covered great part of the Central to Northwest of Nosgoth, starting from the Greak Souther Lake, extending to Uschtenheim, the Pillars and the swamp. Power Stats DC: *'Wall level:' Most of the troops are armed and trained to being as strong to counter vampires and hold back demons; for reference, a fledgling Kain is enought strong to move boulders of his size without much effort. Sorceress and Inquisitors aren't as strong as the conventional troops, but are able to heal and enhance the strong of the allies. *'Room level' Malek the Paladin: The stronger of the members, was the one who led the Sarafan to many victories. After the Slaughter of the Circle, Malek's soul were sealed inside his armor by Mortanius due to let the Circle being murdered, due that, Malek doesn't possesses the need of sleep, eat and doesn't "feel" pain, he also a user magic, being enought powerful to destroy the columns of a building. Durability: *'Wall level:' Troops can withstand a good amounts of attacks from vampires and demons before faints. *'Room level' Malek the Paladin: While a living armor, Malek is capable to tank Kain's stronger weapons without showing any sign of injury nor tireness. He also possesses regeneration, capable of assembly himself after any "damage" is inflicted. Speed: *At least Peak Human: Soldier are known for match vampires; for reference, a fledgling Kain is as fast as a wolf. *At least Superhuman Malek the Paladin: Its able to match vampires of Vorador's caliber, the most ancient and powerful vampire at the time. Skills The Sarafan are trained in both weaponry and magic in way to defeat immortal beings as vampires, and even without training and company, soldiers are capable of hold back demons of up to 11 foots of height. Their first leader, Malek, is both mastered in several weapons and magic, having several years of experience killing vampires. As a Sarafan Warrior Inquisitor, all the other members are similar trained in weapons, but they lack of magic power. Moebius, the second Leader and Sponsor, even though he isn't a combative Leader, he was the one who led the Human Revolt against the Ancient Vampires, possessing of immesurable wisdom, as well as being a master of the psycologic manipulations. As Guardian of the Pillar of Time, Moebius possesses access to the Time-Streamer, whose allow him to watch across infinite possibilities across Past, Prescent and Future; he is also able to summon "illusions" from the time, as former warriors or future emperors, as well as shoot magic projectiles that slow down the target. Strength/Pros *Experience dealing with supernatural and immortal beings, both through shear force and magic. *As allies of Moebius, they are able to predict the movements and plans of there enemies, being able to track and kill Janos Audron, the last of the Ancients, through Moebius plans. Weaknesses/Flaws *As the only biggest army at the time, the Sarafan has only chase, fought and kill disorganized groups vampires, with no experience fighting another armies nor empires equally big. *Despite Moebius having a great level of precognition, he only used to his benefic, generally doesn't use his powers to help another ones. *In universe, the Order dissapeared long ago: after of the major victory of the Sarafan, the murder of Janos Audron, the Order was attacked by Vorador and by a Wraith Raziel, as result, all the Sarafan Authorities (Besides Malek) and 6 members of the Circle were murdered, as well as Malek (as human) being humiliated by Vorador, caused a great strike against the Order, eventually leading to its decline. Wins/Losses Gallery Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|The Sarafan Stronghold, Headquarters of the Order and the Circle of Nine SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-053.png|Moebius and Malek prior to the Slaughter of the Circle SR2-SarafanEntrance.png|Sarafan Warrior Inquisitors, from left to right: Turel, Raziel and Zephon SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-36-SarafanWarrior.png|A group of Sarafan, including Swordsman and Pikeman Sarafans (Defiance).jpg|Another group of soldiers, this time with the troops Templar, Zealot, Crusader, Archer and Inquisitor Category:Profile Category:Antagonist Category:Legacy of Kain Category:Gaming Category:Tier 11 Civilization Category:Army Category:Tier 11-C Conquest Category:Magic